First Kiss
by Smiley612
Summary: A series of drabbles about the Anubis character's first kisses. Drabble 10/56: Mick. Request what characters you want to read next!
1. Patricia

**A/N: Hello, all! I'm starting another story I don't really need to. This is a collection of drabbles, all about the Anubis character's first kisses. The word range will be about 300-500 per chapter, so there's no long chapters like in my other multichapters. I have the original Anubis 8 done so far, and I'll write the next 8 next weekend. If you ask for a certain character, it'll definitely be published! This is the first drabble out of 57, and there'll be a new chapter every single _day_, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter of First Kiss!**

* * *

Patricia's first kiss?

Eddie, of course. In fact, he was the only boy she _ever_ kissed.

That's right. For the ninety-two years of her life, she only kissed one boy and that boy was Eddie Miller-Sweet. It was actually kind of sad when you thought about it.

She hated the boy for a good half of the year, and then suddenly she kisses him without knowing she'll never kiss another man. She didn't even kiss Jerome that time when they were twelve and she had that secret crush on him and his lips were shining in the moonlight of the winter night—

Sorry. She gets off track sometimes. Patricia can use her crush on Jerome to make Eddie jealous sometimes; it's actually kind of pathetic because eighty-six year old Patricia could walk up to her husband and say "Remember when I had that crush on Jerome seventy-four years ago?" and Eddie's ears would become as red as strawberries.

Eddie and Patricia still tease each other to this day; Patricia pours juice down Eddie's shirt and he gets his revenge by dumping his oatmeal over her head. Then she would lean down and kiss him; sharing a kiss with the only boy she'd ever touched lips with.

She knew Eddie was different; before he'd come to England, he'd kissed a _million_ other girls. She knew that because after graduation, she'd looked through his phone, only to find lists and lists of contact names; ranging from "Abigail" to "Zoey". She'd gotten so jealous that she'd stormed out of the graduation party with her ridiculous dress on. Eddie had come running after her, he'd explained about his many girlfriends before her and they'd kissed, _again_.

Back in America, she felt possessive of him; one of Eddie's best friends commented that she radiated an aura of "IF YOU DARE TO EVEN LOOK AT MY BOYFRIEND I WILL PERSONALLY SLAUGHTER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP", so she'd broken up with him, but then Denby and stupid KT (even though she didn't have a crush on Eddie) came into the picture, which only made Patricia want Eddie back more. He'd kissed her once more and they'd made up, only to break up a few more times later in the year.

Patricia thought they kissed way too often and Joy agreed. Then again, she rarely kisses Jerome and they've been married for as long as Patricia and Eddie have. Patricia didn't like how much they kissed so much that she stopped kissing him for a good two years, but then she'd grown sick of not kissing him so they had kissed again, eventually making a baby that they named "Grace Miller".

It was still kind of pathetic.


	2. Eddie

**A/N: By popular demand, Eddie won out. Here's our favorite American's first kiss! Oh, and also, if something hasn't been canonically confirmed, then I just made it up, so it might not be true except in my own head. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy drabble 2/56 (I miscounted last time). Every update will be in the morning, every day, around 8 AM Eastern US time, as I live in Long Island and that's the time I usually wake up. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Eddie's first kiss?

Ha! He laughs when he thinks about it. He honestly can't remember who his first kiss was.

He can remember Emma, Abigail, Paige, Sophia, Isabella, Olivia, Kimberly, or Ava. Emma was when they'd kissed at the movie theater, Abigail was when they were sitting on his couch, Paige was when they'd run to each other in the middle of the school day, Isabella was when they were yelling at each other over Mario Kart, Olivia was when they were arguing over baby names, Kimberly was when she was being too sweet and Eddie kissed her to shut her up and Ava was when he just grew so sick of her so he'd kissed her so he didn't hurt her feelings as he broke up with her.

Then he met Patricia...Patricia was something else entirely.

He didn't know what it was, but it made him wish that all the first kisses he'd shared with everyone else had just disappeared and he wanted Patricia to be the only woman he ever kissed ever again.

There was the time when Patricia lost her voice and kissed him to let him know how he felt — that blew Emma's kiss right out of the water. Then when Patricia had organized that picnic in the library — it was much more romantic than Abigail's date on their couch. Or when Patricia was convinced that Eddie had stood her up so he kissed her to silence her — he loved that kiss much more than the kiss he'd silenced Kimberly with. Or when they'd kissed at the fireworks because Eddie was kidding around when he said he'd rather have KT than her.

Patricia could get _so_ jealous, but so could Anna, Camilla, Lucy, Jasmine, Alexa, Riley, Melanie, and Molly. Anna didn't sneer when a girl even looked at him; Camilla didn't gape when a different chick tried to flirt with him; Lucy didn't punch someone out because they'd kissed her boyfriend; Jasmine didn't mutter to herself as they were driving home from the bank when the employee was _totally_ checking him out; Alexa didn't pour juice down someone's shirt because they'd dared to make eye contact with him.

Patricia wasn't his first kiss, but she was his last kiss, and that was all that mattered.

It was like Patricia could be the only female Eddie could be in contact with forever, but he was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

**Next drabbles: Jerome, Victor, Nina, Fabian.**


	3. Jerome

**A/N: Happy Freedom Day, all my fellow Americans! Ready for the fireworks?  
I don't know. I don't really like this story that much...should I keep it or delete it? It's up to you guys. This one is Jerome's; the next drabbles are at the bottom. I like this one...sort of.**

* * *

Jerome's first kiss?

He doesn't like to think about it. In fact, he'll probably never think about it. Because his first kiss was with _Patricia_.

What makes it worse was that Patricia doesn't know her first kiss was with Jerome, because she was sleeping. No, Jerome was _not_ raping her. Little four-year-old Jerome couldn't have been a raper _that_ young. (And he wasn't a raper now so don't get the wrong idea.)

It was fourteen years ago. Everyone in the House wonders why Jerome and Patricia are such good friends, but it was because they knew each other since they were young. It wasn't one of those _Oh, childhood love! How cute!_ stories, it was more of a _Oh our parents are friends so we have to be friends_ type of story.

Jerome had just finished watching Disney's Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs with Poppy. After they'd finished the movie, their mom had taken them over to the Williamson's to see the twins. Poppy usually played with Piper, and Patricia and Jerome would find some way to torture the other, even though they were only four years old.

So Jerome, being the man he is, wanted to look like Prince Charming. He crawled into Patricia's room, where four-year-old Patricia Williamson was sound asleep. Jerome's mother thought that her son looked so cute in his outfit, so she grabbed a camera and followed her four-year-old son into Patricia's room.

And Jerome leaned down to where Patricia was sleeping, thinking that she was in a coma because her evil stepmother had fed her a poisonous apple. He planted his small lips on hers, and Joan Clarke snapped the photograph.

Patricia didn't know her first kiss was with Jerome until her mother handed her back a collection of photos from her childhood. She and Eddie, her husband, wanted to keep them to show their future kids; but Patricia grabbed a photograph from the bottom of the box, only to expose her four-year-old self liplocking with Jerome Clarke. Everything she'd known was wrong. Eddie thought it was hysterical, but Patricia wouldn't stop yelling at Jerome for a good eight months to come.

* * *

**Next drabbles: Victor (tomorrow), Fabian (July 6th), Nina (July 7th - hehehe), Joy (July 8th). There'll be more coming after that, too!**


	4. Victor

**A/N: Ah, hello! I like how this one came out, so I hope you can enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!'**

* * *

Victor's first kiss?

The one and only Sarah Frobisher-Smythe.

By the time Robert and Louisa had died, Victor Rodenmaar Sr. now had custody of both Victor Jr. and Sarah. Victor could tell that Sarah was miserable in Anubis House now, but she always had that fire in her that Victor loved so dearly. There was something different about her...

She wrote on walls and didn't care what her adoptive dad thought. She played hide and seek with no one and ignored the snippy comments from VRS. Tiny little Sarah lived in her own world, and she was perfectly fine with that.

But Victor wanted to get inside that head of hers. They must have been fifteen years old when Victor's father had once again locked himself away in the cellar. Victor Jr was bored, so he walked up the creaky old stairs to Sarah's bedroom.

"Knock, knock," he muttered softly, walking in to her room, that would eventually be shared with Joy Mercer, Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin, Amber Millington, Mara Jaffray, Willow Jenks, and KT Rush. He'd come to the conclusion that pretty much every female had roomed in Sarah's bedroom.

"Oh, hello, Victor," Sarah said, with her cute little accent, turning away from the wall she was writing on. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy's locked himself away again," he said solemnly. He tried to sneak a peek at what she was writing, but she stuck the wallpaper back on the wall. "So I figured I'd come to spend time with you."

"Aw, that's sweet," she smiled, leaning closer to him. "I'm sorry that I'm never around."

"Yes, why aren't you?" he boomed, standing up and facing his first crush.

Sarah's calm expression turned into a frightened one. "Victor–"

"You never come down from your room! I want to spend time with you!"

"Oh, Victor, I'm so sorry. I'm always just caught up in my own thoughts. Do you want to spend time together right now?"

He sighed, nodded, and watched Sarah push herself up from the floor. Then he realized how selfish and ride he had sounded.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, walking into the common room with her. "Why aren't you mad at me for yelling at you?"

"I know how your father can be," she explained, sitting down on the kitchen table, where her parents had once sat. When they first died, Victor hadn't seen Sarah's face for weeks after that because she was so depressed. It had been years since their death, and Victor had gotten his only friend back.

"But why do you want to be friends with me?" he questioned, his fifteen-year-old self moving closer to Sarah. "I mean, if you know what my family is like."

"I know you're different," she explained. "And I love you for that."

He smiled, and soon enough he found himself leaning in for a kiss. Their lips moved in unison – Victor would always remember his first kiss because it was the only time he was ever kissed. (He doesn't count the time he accidentally kissed Trudy when he slipped on the wet floor). He was upset when Sarah, a woman who was almost 100, died, but he knew her time had come.

He wished for another person to love, but his wish was never granted. Maybe that was why he was so bitter all the time – love can be a beautiful thing to experience, and Victor, 97-year-old Victor, had only seen love once.'

* * *

**Next drabbles: Fabian (Tomorrow), Nina (7th), and Joy (8th). Request for more, because you have 52 more drabbles to suffer through!**


	5. Fabian

**A/N: I probably would have shipped Jabian if season 2 hadn't messed them up so bad...I still don't know why people even /like/ season 2. To me, it never happened.**

* * *

Fabian's first kiss?

Despite popular belief, it _wasn't_ Nina. It was Joy.

Patricia pressured him into it. It was _years_ before Nina came and the whole "Cup of Ankh" fiasco started, so there was no hard feelings or guilt. But he still remembers the time their lips touched right in front of the school.

They were thirteen. Fabian was still a little squirt because he hadn't hit puberty yet; his voice hadn't cracked and he was like two inches shorter than Joy and Patricia. It was winter and there was ice on the ground.

Eric, looking much younger than he had lately, came out to Anubis House to announce that school was cancelled for the day because of the snow and ice on the ground. Everyone had cheered; at the time, Anubis House contained Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, a girl named Lily, and a boy named Paul. Mara, Mick, and Nina hadn't arrived yet and Joy hadn't gone missing and the "Chosen One" business wouldn't start for two more years. Everyone was thirteen; actually, they were _all_ little squirts, not just Fabian. Lily and Paul would leave the school next year, and that was when Mick and Mara would show up.

But Trudy mistakenly let everyone go outside; with Jerome and Alfie being in the group at the time, it wasn't a good idea. Fabian, Joy, and Patricia decided to hang back, sit in the snow with a picnic blanket or something. Fabian had brought The Solar System is Your Friend; Amber didn't understand why he was so sad he had to burn it at his Sibuna initiation. He did have it for all of those years.

Anyway, Patricia, Joy, and him were relaxing on a picnic blanket on the snow while Jerome and Alfie threw iceballs at each other. He ignored them as he read, but soon enough a human being came crashing down on top of him.

He caught her just in time, before she hit the ice underneath him. "You could have broken your back," Fabian commented, and Joy laughed as she sat up next to Fabian on the blanket.

"Yeah," she said, her thirteen-year-old self much smaller and chubbier than she was now. "Thanks, Fabes." He smiled; Joy and Patricia were really his only friends in the House, so he wasn't mad with Joy when she called him Fabes, even though he didn't really like that nickname. He knew Joy liked him, but Fabian didn't know how he felt about her at the time.

They looked each other in the eye and the next thing they knew, their lips were touching. It was only a second! They pulled away and when their eyes met again, realizing they had just kissed, they turned away. Patricia didn't stop teasing them about it until Nina came walking through the door in 2010. _Then_ she stopped teasing him.

* * *

**Next drabbles: Nina (Tomorrow), Joy (8th) Alfie (9th) Amber (10th) Mick (11th) and Mara (12th.)**


	6. Nina

**A/N: Happy birthday to Joy Mercer and Nina Martin!  
It's hard shipping Fabina, Neddie, Peddie, and Jabian at the same time. Even though I didn't like s2 Fabina, I'm still holding on to the awkward friends from season 1. I don't really like this one, but I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Nina's first kiss?

Amber likes to think it was Fabian, but it all honesty, it was Nathan Fillerby, from her sixth grade class. It was back in the times when they played Truth or Dare and thought "kiss a tree" was the worst dare anyone could pull.

And being the obnoxious boy he was, Nathan Fillerby asked her to kiss him. It was so obvious that he had a crush on her. It was either pure luck that she picked the guys who made it totally obvious they had crushes on her (i.e. Fabian Rutter) or she had a talent for seeing through people.

Nina couldn't say no to the dare; being the sixth graders they were, they'd call her out for the rest of her life. So she puckered up and planted a smacker right on his lips and she never thought of it since. She never kissed anyone since then, either. Fabian was her second kiss.

Fabian was her third, too. And fourth, if you counted that one in the dream they had, but then she fell down the hole, so— that one didn't really count. She didn't kiss anyone after that. Not even Eddie, even though he tries to think the time she planted a kiss on his cheek right before he left for the airport to go to his second term in Creepy Towers a _kiss_. It just wasn't. She doesn't think of him that way. Besides, if she even _dared_ to make a move on Eddie, she had no doubt in her mind that Patricia would chase her down with an axe.

In her sixteen years of life, she only had three kisses, and two were from the same guy. She wasn't that sexually active, despite Eddie Miller's beliefs. She still hopes that she can move back to England and see Fabian Rutter again to share her fourth kiss with him.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. If I ship Fabina, why didn't I make them their first kisses? Well, that would be boring; a writer has to experiment!  
Next drabbles: Joy (Tomorrow) Alfie (9th) Amber (10th) Mick (11th) and Mara (12th.)**


	7. Joy

Joy's first kiss?

Jeremy Runner, at her older brother's college graduation when she was thirteen.

But she likes to think it was Fabian. The kiss she shared with Fabian was much more romantic than she kiss she shared with Jeremy Runner. Joy only knows his name because he was wearing a name tag.

The day was a vague memory because she wasn't paying attention. Her older brother, Nicholas, went to college in America, so the Mercer family took a trip to Buffalo, New York, to see him graduate. The plane ride was long and exhausting; Joy could barely remember the night before.

There was a woman who was giving a speech, and Joy brought reality to the line 'bored to sleep' because the woman's speech literally _bored her to sleep_. Joy's dad woke her back up right before the line of graduates were about to walk the stage and grab their diplomas. The wait for Nicholas Mercer to walk the stage was a long one, but eventually her brother walked the stage and Joy clapped cheerfully for her older Mercer family ran up to Nicholas to congratulate him; Joy didn't notice that the floor was wet because the janitor had recently mopped up from the confetti and cheering (American people were weird) so as Joy was running up to her brother, she slipped on the water and fell right on to someone's lips.

Their lips touched and stayed together for a good ten seconds. From what Joy can remember, she enjoyed the kiss...the feeling of his lips on hers, the way his strong arms embraced her as she started to fall on the ground. Eventually, the two pulled away, to see Jeremy Runner, his young figure in a cap and gown, his eyes widened, and they two pulled away and never saw each other again.

Her next kiss was with Fabian Rutter, only two weeks after her kiss with Jeremy Runner. Her third kiss was with Fabian at the grand opening of the library, and her fourth kiss was with the one and only Jerome Clarke, even though Jerome had his fair share of kisses as well; his lips touched Patricia's, Mara's, Willow's, and Joy's. The only people he didn't kiss were Nina and Amber, and Joy wasn't so sure that he didn't kiss them either.

But she didn't care. She'd only seen Jeremy Runner once, after all. She married Jerome, and she was sure that he wouldn't be kissing any other girl than her any time soon

* * *

**Next drabbles: Alfie (Tomorrow), Amber (10th), Mick (11th), Mara (12th). Remember, request what you want to be seen because you have 49 more drabbles to suffer through!**


	8. Alfie

**A/N: I went to town writing this one; I actually kind of like how it turned out. As an apology for being sort-of-late, here's the longest drabble yet (but don't worry, the other drabbles won't be this long) !**

* * *

Alfie's first kiss?

Emily...Emily...Emily...Emily something. He can't properly remember what her last name was. He figured she didn't need a last name.

Alfie always ended up learning valuable lessons from his kisses. He was fourteen when he kissed Emily. She resided in Isis House; she, ironically, roomed with Willow, whom Alfie would kiss later in life but that isn't what we're talking about right now.

Emily went to the same boarding school Alfie did. They were both fourteen and going into year ten. Jerome had told Alfie that Emily had had a crush on him since they first laid eyes on each other; Alfie, of course, was ecstatic. He ran to Isis House to confront Emily, who, as it turned out, did actually have a crush on him. They pressed their lips together, and soon became an official couple.

They stayed together over the summer. They would call, text, video chat; you name it, they did it. But Alfie could feel something was wrong with their relationship...something didn't feel right. He didn't realize what was wrong until the first couple of days into the new term, when Emily started to shower him with presents.

They weren't, like, really _expensive_ presents like watches or gold or anything, but things like macaroni hearts, collages with their faces on them, and scrapbooks which were actually made by Willow, as she was Emily's roommate.

Emily was nice, don't get Alfie wrong! But their relationship was too one-sided. He liked Emily, he really did, but he just didn't feel the same way about her. Emily always called him pet names like "Sweetykins" or "Alfiekins" or even "Honeybunchkins" it seemed like she liked words that ended with "kins". She loved spending time with him and cuddling next to him and kissing his nose and dancing with him in the kitchen and _ugh. _Alfie wnated to take things slow but apparently his fast was too slow for Nina.

He broke up with her. Valuable lesson: never date someone who treats you too well.

Then came Amber Millington.

He had been crushing on her since forever. He was sure he liked Amber even before he started dating Emily. But he was also sure that Amber knew about his crush on her because she had turned him down multiple times before he kissed him at the play in the first couple of days in Nina's first term, before the whole "Cup of Ankh" fiasco started.

He actually owed his second kiss to Nina; if it weren't for her, the Cup of Ankh business wouldn't have started and Amber wouldn't have seen how brave Alfie actually was. Patricia, Amber, and Nina all said it; they believed that Alfie was the bravest in Sibuna. He was the one to survive the encounter with the Secret Society in the basement; he was the one to go into the narrow tunnel under the House; and he was the one to save Willow when Frombie was trying to make her into a sinner.

Amber finally saw the real him, not the jokester, prankster, good-for-nothing boy who got bad grades. Amber treated him horribly at first, like a servant, and he realized that too, which was why he unsuccessfully tried to break up with her when they were trying to find the Mask of Anubis.

Alfie was beyond surprised when Amber kissed him when they were reciting Romeo & Juliet, even though she was just doing it to make Mick jealous; but Alfie still felt like he was in heaven. Unfortunately that was the only time Amber and him had ever kissed, unless you count the times that she kissed him on the cheek (which was _a lot_.) Before she left for fashion school, she whispered "I love you" and he knew that Amber saw the real Alfie Lewis.

She left, never to be seen again. Valuable lesson: never date someone who treats you badly.

Then came Willow Jenks.

And, well...you know what happened since then.

* * *

**Next drabbles: Amber (Tomorrow), Mick (11th), Mara (12th), Willow (13th), KT (14th) and Piper (15th).**


	9. Amber

**A/N: I figured out that this story will end on August 29th, with 56 drabbles; and trust me, there'll be so many characters you'll be like "Who the hell is this kid?" I still can't believe it's been 2 years since season 1 originally premiered... o.0 I feel like I'm one of the oldest people in this fandom because I've been here since January 2011. I am a mother of this fandom and you all are lower classmen! :DD**

* * *

Amber's first kiss?

She was sad to admit that her first kiss didn't really count.

Back when she was dating Mick, he never kissed her. Not once. He never made the first move by leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. Sure, he kissed her on the cheek, but it took him a while to even do that. And a kiss on the cheek never _really_ counted.

Except when Nina kissed Fabian on the cheek that one time before they started dating. That only counted because those two were so shy and without Amber, they'd never get together. Amber honestly believed that she was the reason Fabina started dating because _God_, how oblivious could those two be around each other—

Sorry. Amber gets off track when she thinks about her favorite couples. She and Mick, back then, was her _absolute favorite_ couple, but by the time the new American arrived and Joy went missing, Amber was growing sick of not being kissed.

She swore to herself back in year five that she'd never make the first move on a guy. That was _his_ responsibility. Mick had to lean in and kiss her; Amber was the receiver and she'd kiss back, but it never happened.

It was only one time that Amber made the first move, and, _ugh_, it was with _Alfie Lewis._

Before the whole "Cup of Ankh" fiasco started, Amber thought Alfie was just a stupid prankster who couldn't do anything right. He couldn't even get a good grade in school.

But she desperately wanted to make Mick jealous. Amber wasn't a part of Sibuna at the time; she wouldn't have known that she and Mick would break up for good, then he would move on to Mara, then he would move to Australia forever and only come back once. And when she kissed Alfie, she honestly didn't feel anything.

Alfie was her first kiss. And so far, he was her _only_ kiss. Like she said, she didn't count cheek kisses.

People did not give Amber enough credit. Without her, there would be no Sibuna. Fabian and Nina would never have kissed or gotten together. Alfie wouldn't have met his wife if Amber hadn't sacrificed herself for Sibuna and gotten herself shipped off to fashion school. She liked fashion school, she really did, but sometimes she missed Alfie, the first boy she ever kissed.

Amber believed that Alfie was the bravest person in Sibuna, as did everyone else. But she also believed that Alfie was the best kisser in the group — ugh, imagine kissing _Fabian_ — but she was perfectly fine with being Willow's Maid of Honor and watching Alfie marry Willow. If Mara called them soulmates, well, maybe they were.

Amber was _sure_ she'd find someone else to kiss. And she did.

* * *

**Next drabbles: Mick (Tomorrow); Mara (12th); Willow (13th); KT (14th); Piper (15th); Trudy (16th); Vera; (17th); and Jason (18th). We have enough drabbles for now, so if you could, don't request anymore until the eighteenth, could you? c:**


	10. Mick

**A/N: Wow I hate this story and I hate this drabble and I don't know why you guys follow it. I seriously have no idea.**

* * *

Mick's first kiss?

Well, it wasn't Amber. She made that perfectly clear when she had her first kiss with Alfie Lewis, all to make her current boyfriend jealous. Eventually, Mick had broken up with her. They remained friends, but after months of dating her, Mick could tell that Amber remained miffed he never kissed her; but she started to fall for Alfie.

His first kiss was with Mara, but he was sure that he wasn't Mara's first kiss. Then again, he knew next to nothing about Mara. He thought she was the shy, smart, geeky girl—but he loved her just the way she was. Then after they kissed, Mara turned into a bad girl and she started to stick gum behind her ear.

Their kiss was . . . well, nothing. After the months leading up to their relationship, he thought he would feel more, but according to Mara, _they just didn't match_. Mick loved Mara, her really did, but she started to fall for Jerome after he moved away to Australia.

He never had good luck with girls.

Mick couldn't understand why some people thought that she and him would be a good match, but he couldn't understand why. Mick had known that Joy had a crush on Fabian since like the moment he laid eyes on her.

Then she went missing that one year, and Mick couldn't care less. I mean, he _would_ care if she had gotten hurt or something; but Patricia promised that she was perfectly fine. When she was missing, Nina came, and she and Fabian bonded and _God_, even _Mick_ could tell that they were falling in love and he was probably the most oblivious person in the House.

Amber had rubbed off on him too much.

Then Nina's second term came around and Joy wanted Fabian to herself even more. Him and Mara were dating at the time, and they'd kissed once or twice, but he still regretted that he hadn't kissed Amber when he had the chance; after all, it would've been more 'magical'.

* * *

**Next drabble: Mara.**


	11. Mara

**A/N: Okay, I promise that this one is better than the last. I like this one 100% more than Mick's. Okay, and, to the anon: I know I'm not the mother of the fandom, haha. Trust me, there's some authors on here that have started to watch the show before me! I started in late January while they probably started when it first premiered. :)**

* * *

Mara's first kiss?

Ugh. She shudders when she thinks about it. It was with _Jerome._

They were fourteen, okay? Everyone is awkward at that age because you learn about things your parents used code for when you were a kid. It was Mara's first year in the Academy and she'd already shared a room with Amber for too long. She was starting to wear off on her, because Mara could tell when someone liked someone else; she could tell when Fabian had a crush on Nina, she could tell when Patricia had a crush on Eddie, she could tell when Alfie had a crush on Amber (though he didn't hide it very well; everyone could tell.), and she could certainly tell when _Jerome_ had a crush on her.

They had just finished year eight and was going into the upper grades soon. With the Anubis residents being only fourteen, everyone (which was everyone, excluding Nina, KT, and Willow) decided that it would be a good idea to play Seven Minutes of Heaven before summer started and everyone departed for their houses.

Mara vowed that whoever she got paired up with, she wouldn't kiss them — unless it was Mick, then she would kiss him — but when Jerome's name was picked out of the hat and the lights were put out, she knew this would be the longest seven minutes of her life.

"Come on, Jaffray, just kiss me!" Jerome tried to persuade her. It couldn't have been two minutes in and Jerome was already growing angry. "It's not like it's sex or anything. Just press your lips against mine and go with it!"

"No!" Mara protested, moving away from him. Even when he was fourteen, Jerome Clarke still had the wild hair; in the complete darkness of the washroom, she could still see his wild blond hair. "I don't want to kiss you!"

"Pucker up, Jaffray."

"I don't want to 'pucker up'! Just stop it! This is harassment!"

But she could have sworn she felt his lips brush hers for the slightest second. For the next five minutes, they started arguing about their situation, until the door opened and they tumbled out on top of each other. Jerome smirked at the girl on top of him

Mara still wasn't sure if they had kissed that night when they were fourteen until they were trying to make Mick, in Australia, jealous, and Jerome had said the same exact thing that he said the night in the washroom. Now, she hesitantly admitted that his first kiss was with — never remind her — _Jerome Clarke._

* * *

**Next drabble: Willow.**


	12. Willow

**A/N: I might have skipped many days shhhh. I'm not **_**completely**_** back on track, but I'll update once and a while. Here's the long-awaited Willow's first kiss, along with many others! You can continue requesting, if you want; we do have 45 more chapters to go, I believe.**

* * *

Willow's first kiss?

The one and only Jerome Clarke.

And she has to admit: it was a good kiss, too. They only kissed that one time, but once was enough.

Willow doesn't even truly regret it. Sure, Mara and Patricia had warned her that he was a heartbreaker, and she didn't see that until she found out he was cheating on her, but when she thinks back on it, she doesn't think, "Ooh, I wish I hadn't kissed him that one time when we were seventeen and declared each other king and queen of detention."

She liked the kiss. She also liked Jerome. Willow liked Alfie Lewis along with Jerome, but maybe she liked Alfie just a teensy weensy bit more. Maybe it was because he told her to stay in the school, out of trouble, while Alfie risked his life to save the world from the "Touchstone" whatever that meant.

Willow wasn't really one to _kiss_ much. In her four years in Frobisher Academy, she only kissed two people; unlike Jerome, who most likely kissed 3862. Who _knows_ who Jerome had kissed before Mara and Willow and Joy and Patricia and Amber and Nina and Alfie and Ms. Robinson (because we all know his crush on her truly hadn't faded, whether she got laid off or not.)

Eventually, though, Jerome settled down with Joy, and they had five daughters. Five. Jerome had seen enough girls in his years at the high school; he said that he so desperately wanted a son, but he loved Krissy and Sammy and Nikki and Tori and Ali all the same. Willow also settled down with Alfie, and had two daughters, Carissa and Melani, and one son, Kyle; Jerome had been so jealous of her and even threatened to remove her from the Throne of Detention.

Willow lived a long, happy life. While many people didn't like her at her old school, her housemates did. Alfie did, Carissa did, Melani did, and Kyle did. She was Queen of Detention along with Jerome, the King of Detention. and she didn't regret a single day of her life.


End file.
